Leave Out All The Rest
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: I was thought of as a monster, so I became one. I was a being of darkness, but you, Alicia, you showed me the light. Songfic, Darkrai's POV, back when Alicia was only 6, right after he saw the vision of the future. The vision of his death.


_No I'm not dead. I'm still here... in spirit. *Shot*_

_Anyways, I finally finished it. IDK, I just felt inspired to write this today. So I scrapped what I originally planned and wrote this within a couple hours._

_I used Alicia instead of Alice, because there is so few stories about Alicia, and many about Alice. I know someone's written on about Alicia on here, though. I can't remember what it's called, title included something about a garden, but it also inspired this songfic a little too._

_And remember to review please, I worked hard on it! Even if you just tell me that you liked it (Although a little more thought would be apriciated)._

_Disclamer- I do not own Pokemon, which belongs to the Pokemon company, or the song Leave out all the Rest, which belongs to Linkin Park._

* * *

_Leave Out All The Rest_

"Darkrai… Come on sleepyhead. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Normally only awake during the night, it always hurts when I get woken up during the day. But that didn't really matter to me.

_I dreamed I was missing _

_You were so scared _

Standing right beside me, was a little girl, no older than six. She was smiling.

_But no one would listen _

_'Cause no one else cared _

I doubt anyone who knew of me, not even Arceus, could have known that I would have befriended a human. But I did. This little girl was the first living being to help me in a long time. She is one of the closest friends I have ever had.

Her name is Alicia.

_After my dreaming _

_I woke with this fear _

"So Darkrai, did you have a good sleep?" She asked, the wide smile still directed at me.

I told her I did, but I was lying. I didn't have a good sleep, because I had a dream. I had the same dream every time I slept for the past week now. I knew it was a dream of the future.

And in the future, time and space will collide, and Alamos town will be in the thick of it.

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here? _

I have no idea when it will happen, not even if it would happen in a few days, years, or centuries. I do not know if Alicia would even be alive at the time. In truth, I hope she won't. The battle between Palkia and Dialga… I don't want her to witness that. She hates it when I get hurt.

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know _

I don't want her to see me die.

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

If I had received the dream at any other time, I wouldn't have done anything to help. Humans were a violent race. Who cares if they're wiped out? They all despised me. That's the way I used to think. But then…

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed_

But then I met Alicia. She was young, innocent, she knew no better than to help a Pokémon in pain. But if it weren't for her…

I never would have cared.

_And don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

That is why I helped. I relayed the dream to some people I knew who could change what I saw. This garden is my home, and I plan to protect it, and the people who care for it.

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest _

Even if it kills me.

_Don't be afraid _

_I've taken my beating _

_I've shed but I'm me _

I was put into a role I couldn't get out of. To keep the balance, Arceus created a being of darkness and nightmares. My whole purpose in life is to give people nightmares, so people can have dreams, and to be the dark, so people can see the light. I used to think that this was a noble role.

But because of it, I became despised.

_I'm strong on the surface _

_Not all the way through _

People thought of me as a monster, and over time, I became one. I became the monster under children's beds, and the worst fear of countless generations.

_I've never been perfect _

_But neither have you _

I have done things I am not proud of, everyone has. But my sins run deeper than most.

_So if you're asking me _

I am a being of darkness.

_I want you to know _

But she showed me the light.

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done _

When I die, I don't want to be remembered as a monster.

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed _

If Alicia is still here when it happens, I pray to Arceus that it is out of her lifetime, then I hope that she tells people the truth. That I died protecting my home.

_Don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

Alicia… if your still alive when I'm gone, remember me. Don't let me, the me I showed to you, the me who learned to love, be forgotten.

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest _

Just leave out all the rest.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside _

_You've learned to hide so well _

"So Alicia, did you have a good day today?" I asked, my concern-filled eyes still directed at her.

She told me she did, but I knew she was lying. Ever since the rest of Alamos town learned of me, they were outraged. They wanted me gone. Alicia was foolish enough to try to defend me.

Ever since then, she has been mocked and scorned.

_Pretending someone else can come _

_And save me from myself _

I wish I could do something to help. I know that if I try to defend her, the jeering against her would just get worse. I know that everything must be too hard for such a young girl to handle.

And yet…

She puts up with it, and still tries to defend me.

_I can't be who you are _

It seems that I'm not the only one suffering.

_When my time comes _

Alicia…

_Forget the wrong that I've done _

When I die…

_Help me leave behind some _

I want you to know…

_Reasons to be missed _

That I would die…

_Don't resent me _

Again and again…

_And when you're feeling empty _

If it meant…

_Keep me in your memory _

That I was protecting you.

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest _

After everything you've done for me…

_Forgetting all the hurt inside _

My only wish…

_You've learned to hide so well _

Is that I wasn't causing you so much pain.

_Pretending someone else can come _

I've never cared for anyone as much as you.

_And save me from myself _

All I want to say…

_I can't be who you are _

Alicia…

_I can't be who you are _

Thank you.


End file.
